Un frère plus loyal que la vie et plus sûr que la mort
by Saluzozette
Summary: "Mère, mon oncle... Vous avez un frère ?" Demanda soudain Kili en fronçant les sourcils. Thorïn et Dis n'osèrent pas se regarder. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils fuyaient ces souvenir. Mais qu'il était dur de les laisser de côté. Thorïn pouvait presque l'entendre rire encore, crier son nom dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Une éternité auparavant lui semblait-il...


**Bonjour bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moi. Alors voilà un nouvel OC, toujours pas joyeux. Si vous voulez de la gaîté je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de porte, j'y arrive vraiment pas ^^'**

**Alors ici, nous avons une histoire sur Thorïn et sa fratrie. Il faut que je mette quelques points au clair alors je suis désolée pour le blabla qui va suivre.**

**Dans ma caboche (c'est un peu le bordel là-haut, mes 23 autres moi-mêmes ne m'aident pas à réfléchir) Thorïn aurait environs huit ans humain de plus que sa soeur et dix de plus que son frère. En âge nain, cela donne une différence de vingt-cinq ans entre Dis et Thorïn et trente-cinq entre Thorïn et Frerïn.**

**Voilà, voilà. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Kili, Fili ! Venez ici, les enfants. C'est l'heure de votre leçon. »

Quelques secondes après l'appel de Dis, une cavalcade se fit entendre dans les escaliers et deux petits nains débarquèrent dans le salon. Thorïn sourit devant l'empressement de ses neveux qui allaient rapidement être déçus. D'ailleurs, Fili avait à peine aperçut l'épais volume trônant sur la table qu'il faisait demi-tour. Malheureusement pour lui, le roi fut plus rapide et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

« Où crois-tu aller ainsi, mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une leçon en pleine air.

- Mon oncle… Gémit le petit blond. L'histoire ne nous intéresse pas ! Kili et moi préférons cent fois vous suivre sur le champ d'entraînement.

- C'est vrai, plaida son cadet. Les épées sont bien plus intéressantes en vrai que dans les livres. »

Intransigeant, Thorïn déposa Fili sur une chaise et indiqua à Kili de l'imiter d'un geste ferme. Puis il s'assit en face de ses neveux alors que Dis s'installait près de la cheminée, l'arc abimé de son cadet entre les mains.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, déclara-t-il. Vous avez assez étudié l'Histoire des nains, il est temps de vous enseigner plus précisément de quelle histoire, vous, en temps que princes d'Erebor, êtes dépositaires. »

Peu emballés par cette idée, les deux enfants se plongèrent néanmoins dans l'histoire de leur lignée sous l'œil attentif de leur oncle. Le silence régna pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Kili ne le rompe soudain, les sourcils froncés, au dessus de la liste interminable des princes et princesses d'Erebor.

« Mère, mon oncle… vous avez un frère ? »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle, que les enfants ne semblèrent pas remarquer. Fili eut un ricanement narquois.

« Évidemment que non Kili, si nous avions un autre oncle, nous le saurions.

- Et bien regarde.» Rétorqua le plus jeune avec défi.

De sa petite main, il indiqua un nom sur la liste et les yeux de Fili s'agrandirent. Les deux enfants jetèrent un regard étonné à leur oncle, mais devant son manque de réaction, reportèrent leur attention sur leur mère. Cependant, ni Thorïn, ni Dis n'osait les regarder. Car alors immanquablement leurs yeux se seraient croisés et des souvenirs trop douloureux auraient surgit. Non, ils préféraient ignorer la question. Mais les garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

« Oncle Thorïn ? Demanda Fili. Mère ? Pourquoi ne connaît-on pas oncle Frerïn ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu son nom ? »

Le silence s'éternisa. Finalement, le roi prit une inspiration tremblante et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Il est mort. Il est mort lorsque Smaug s'est emparé d'Erebor. »

Il vit très clairement le dos de Dis se courber et lui-même ferma les yeux devant les souvenirs trop durs à contenir. Il pouvait presque le voir encore, courir dans les couloirs, lui sourire en grand dans sa tenue d'apparat. Il pouvait presque entendre son rire se répercuter sur la pierre, l'entendre crier son nom…

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

« Thorïn, attends ! »

Interpellé, le prince se retourna pour regarder venir son frère. À ses côtés, Dis laissa échapper un sifflement narquois et Thorïn haussa les sourcils, amusé.

Son jeune frère les rattrapa en courant, totalement oublieux de son statut de prince. De trente-cinq ans plus jeune que Thorïn, Frerïn était plus proche par l'âge de Dis que de son aîné. Mais ses relations étaient beaucoup plus sereines avec ce dernier qu'avec leur sœur, qui ne cessait jamais de le taquiner.

Tout juste majeur, le jeune nain arborait un immense sourire, fier de montrer à sa fratrie sa nouvelle tenue d'apparat. Il ne portait la barbe d'adulte que depuis deux ans et l'on voyait bien dans son comportement l'enfant qu'il était toujours. Que lui importait-il d'être de sang royal ? Troisième héritier du prince Thraïn, il n'avait aucun droit sur le trône et en aurait-il eut qu'il n'en aurait pas voulut. Gouverner ne l'intéressait pas, il laissait volontiers ce rôle à Thorïn. Frerïn préférait se battre et fabriquer des armes – activité dans laquelle il excellait par ailleurs. Il ne voyait pas sa vie autre part que dans une forge. Mais il devait néanmoins, de temps en temps, honorer son rang. Il était donc là, impressionnant dans son pourpoint bleu-argent, serré à la taille par une ceinture sertie de pierres à laquelle pendait une nouvelle épée, forgée de sa main.

Il écarta les bras pour se faire admirer et fit un tour sur lui-même. Souriant, Thorïn oublia ses soucis pour quelques secondes, fier de la prestance de Frerïn.

« Et bien qu'avons-nous là, petit frère ! Siffla-t-il avec admiration. Tu es magnifique.

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

- Oh oui, ricana Dis. Magnifique et absolument hors de propos. Tu crois que le moment est bien choisit pour te pavaner comme un coq ? Alors qu'un ennemi inconnu menace notre cité ? »

Thorïn fit claquer sa langue. Il appréciait peu le ton méprisant de sa cadette.

« Cesse donc de le houspiller, Dis, ordonna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Un peu de légèreté ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

- Exactement, enchaîna le plus jeune en souriant narquoisement à sa sœur. Tu nous pardonneras de ne pas être aigris, contrairement à toi.

- Frerïn, ça suffit. »

Le ton du prince héritier était tranchant. Que son frère et sa sœur pouvaient être agaçants à tout le temps s'envoyer des piques ! Dis le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es trop clément avec lui, lui reprocha-t-elle. Le vent souffle fort et les arbres se couchent. Une menace pèse sur le royaume mais Frerïn ne fait que s'amuser. Et tu lui fais des compliments ?

- Je ne m'amuse pas ! Siffla le concerné. Je suis toujours dans la salle d'arme, et je me m'entraîne, encore et encore. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir vu récemment, _chère sœur_.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Éclata Thorïn. Cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Car tu as raison Dis, nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à ça. »

La remontrance eut au moins l'avantage de faire apparaître un air contrit sur le visage de Frerïn. Mais la jeune naine eut juste l'air vexée de se faire réprimander par son aîné.

« Oh, très bien, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, _chers frères. _Mère sera sans doute d'une compagnie plus agréable que la votre. »

Avec un soupire, le prince regarda partir sa sœur, las de ces disputes récurrentes.

« Je suis désolé Thorïn, s'excusa son cadet lorsqu'il le fusilla du regard. Mais Dis ne cesse de se moquer de moi et de…

- Vous êtes en faute tous les deux, je ne chercherais pas à vous départager, trancha l'aîné. Notre sœur exagère lorsqu'elle dit que tu ne fais que t'amuser mais tu sais très bien qu'en ce moment, ses devoirs auprès de Tilim occupent la majeure partie de ses journées. Elle n'a guère le temps de s'entraîner.

- Celui-là, marmonna Frerïn, il est encore plus bête que la hache qu'il porte dans son dos.

- Il est très bien, et tu le sais, répliqua Thorïn en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un brave nain d'une lignée honorable, et un grand guerrier. Tu es juste jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Moi, jaloux de Tilim ?

- Oui, car il accapare l'attention de Dis et qu'elle n'est plus avec toi aussi souvent qu'auparavant. »

Le jeune prince haussa les épaules, une moue révoltée sur le visage. Son aîné sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres.

« N'importe quoi.

- Allons, ne boudes pas petit frère, ce n'est pas digne de toi, déclara Thorïn en posant une main sur son épaule. Viens plutôt avec moi sur les remparts. »

Frerïn hocha la tête, la mine soudain inquiète. Malgré son mépris apparent pour la royauté, il ne pouvait nier le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Le sort du peuple d'Erebor l'inquiétait autant que Thorïn.

« On ne sait toujours pas ce qui nous menace ? Demanda-t-il tandis que son frère l'entraînait en direction du chemin de ronde courant sur la falaise.

- Malheureusement, répondit le prince héritier d'un air sombre. Les oracles sont formels, la menace viendra du ciel. Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire de plus. Père a placé tous les archers disponibles devant la porte. Mais sans connaître notre ennemi, il est dur de prévoir une défense.

- Et grand-père ? Où est-il ?

- Dans la salle du trône, toujours entouré de son or. »

La voix de Thorïn était emplie d'amertume. Au fil des années, l'esprit généreux du roi Thror s'était mué en une sombre avarice que le jeune prince regrettait terriblement. Du roi juste qu'il avait connu enfant, ne restait à présent qu'un roi proche de ses sous et près à tout pour s'enrichir. Frerïn regrettait apparemment cela autant que lui, bien qu'il gardât beaucoup moins de souvenirs d'un Thror généreux que son frère aîné.

Ils étaient presque arrivés aux remparts lorsqu'un grondement assourdissant sembla soudain sortir des entrailles de la terre. En même temps le sol se mit à trembler, tant que les deux nains furent jetés au sol, de même que plusieurs de leurs congénères. Affolé, l'aîné regarda autour de lui et ne croisa que des regards effrayés. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! S'écria Frerïn en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On nous attaque ! Hurla quelqu'un depuis l'extérieur. Aux armes ! »

Thorïn ne perdit pas une minute et dégaina son épée pour se joindre aux combats, suivit de près par son frère. Ils débouchèrent en trombe sur le chemin de ronde mais ne virent nul adversaire à combattre. En revanche au sein des gardes, c'était la débandade. Que ce passait-il donc ?

« Qui nous attaque ? Rugit une voix de centaure dans leur dos.

- Père ! S'écria Frerïn en pivotant vers Thraïn. L'ennemi est à nos portes ! »

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, comme si les portes du monde des morts s'ouvraient soudainement. Le bruit fut tel que Thorïn craint un instant de perdre complètement l'usage de son ouïe. Une ombre cacha alors le soleil. _La menace viendrait du ciel._

Un Dragon.

Un Dragon attaquait Erebor.

Il était magnifique. D'un rouge aussi étincelant que le plus beau rubis du trésor royal, la bête dégageait une aura de mort presque envoutante. Qu'il serait héroïque de se faire tuer par une aussi noble créature !

Lorsqu'il vit l'énorme animal orienter son vol vers la cité, tel un oiseau de proie, et reculer le cou, Thorïn sortit de sa meurtrière contemplation.

« À couvert ! Hurla-t-il en ce précipitant sur son père pour le mettre à l'abri. Tous à couvert ! »

Le prince Thraïn serait resté planté là, à attendre la mort si son fils ne l'avait pas vivement poussé derrière une colonne. Presque immédiatement, une langue de feu vint lécher les remparts sud d'Erebor. L'air lui-même sembla s'embraser et la gorge de Thorïn se contracta de douleur. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, la poussière était partout. Hormis Thraïn près de lui, le prince héritier ne pouvait voir personne. Des cris de douleur et de terreur résonnaient autour de lui, échos terribles de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Frerïn ! Hurla-t-il en se dressant d'un bond. Frerïn ! »

Son frère avait-il eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri ? D'un regard, Thorïn vérifia que son père allait bien avec de se remettre à crier.

« Frerïn !

- Je suis là ! Répondit une voix entre deux quintes de toux. Je n'ai rien ! »

Le jeune nain émergea du nuage de fumée, tout échevelé mais apparemment sans blessures. Soulagé, Thorïn se concentra de nouveau sur Thraïn.

« Père, que devons-nous faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qu'un nouveau rugissement faisait trembler les murs.

- Mes garçons, vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta le prince en les dévisageant.

- Non père, mais nous devons agir vite. Le Dragon…

- Le Dragon, Mahal nous protège, c'est vrai ! »

D'un seul coup, Thraïn redressa les épaules et fit face à la situation comme un vrai roi.

« Que quelqu'un sonne la retraite ! Hurla-t-il de toute la puissance de ses poumons. L'alarme, déclenchez l'alarme !

- Comment ? S'écria son héritier. Nous fuyons ? Sans même combattre ?!

- Réveille-toi, Thorïn ! Rétorqua Frerïn en lui attrapant le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la montagne. C'est un Dragon qui attaque Erebor ! Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance.

- Ton frère a raison, mon garçon. Contre une telle puissance, il nous faut de l'aide.

- Appelons les humains de Dale !

- La cité de Dale flambe, tu ne le vois donc pas ? »

À vrai dire, Thorïn n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à la cité humaine ces dernières minutes. Mais à présent que la poussière était un peu retombée, laissant au moins entrevoir la lumière du soleil, il pouvait effectivement constater que la ville n'était plus qu'une immense torche à côté du fleuve.

« Les elfes dans ce cas !

- Le temps qu'ils arrivent nous serons tous mort, répondit Frerïn. Non Thorïn, il faut fuir !

- Nous reviendrons fils, je te le promets ! S'écria Thraïn. Mais pour l'heure il faut sauver notre peuple. L'alarme ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau en les dirigeant vers la porte principale de la cité. Que quelqu'un déclenche l'alarme ! »

Résigné et hors de lui, Thorïn s'élança à la poursuite de son père et son frère. Enfin, quelque part, quelqu'un actionna le système d'alerte qui se mit à sonner sans discontinuer. Un nouveau tremblement de terre jeta les nains à genoux et un important pan de mur s'effondra dans le Hall commercial.

« Il saccage notre cité ! S'insurgea Thorïn en se redressant. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ! »

Un hurlement le coupa dans son élan et un nain dégringola des balcons qui courraient près du plafond de l'immense pièce. Sa chute se termina avec un affreux son de fruit écrasé et Thorïn sentit son estomac se soulever. Il n'en était pourtant pas à son premier combat et avait déjà vu de nombreux morts. Mais jamais encore Erebor n'avait accueillit un ennemi impossible à combattre en son sein.

À côté du dragon, la cité ressemblait à une fourmilière dans laquelle un enfant aurait donné un coup de pied. Les nains courraient et criaient, terrifiés. Quelques soldats de la garde affichaient une résistance toute symbolique avant que l'énorme bête ne les fasse rôtir vivants, ne les écrase ou ne les dévore.

« Fuyez, pauvres fous ! Hurla Thraïn à la vue de ses sujets massacrés. Fuyez tous ! »

Le dragon était à présent dans le Hall commercial et dévastait tout. D'un puissant coup de queue, il explosa une colonne et une pluie de pierre s'abattit de toute part. Thorïn eut tout juste le temps de tirer son frère en arrière avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser sous un roc. Le jeune prince était pâle comme la mort et avait les yeux fixés sur le corps du nain qui avait chuté sur le sol. De par sa jeunesse, il s'agissait là de sa première bataille, de ses premiers morts. Et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'un espoir, pas l'ombre d'une chance.

« Frerïn ! S'écria son aîné. Frerïn, réveilles-toi ! Il faut partir mon frère, ne regarde pas en arrière ! »

Avec force, Thorïn entraina son cadet dans les dédales de la cité, derrière leur père. Frerïn sembla enfin sortir de son état apathique car il freina soudain des quatre fers.

« Dis ! S'écria-t-il. Mère et Grand-Père ! Il faut les sauver ! »

Le cœur de Thorïn se souleva à la pensée des siens, coincés dans la cité, un dragon entre eux et la sortie. Thraïn devait avoir la même pensée car il pâlit considérablement.

« Mon père ne voudra jamais quitter son or… Murmura-t-il, accablé. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour… Mon fils, décida-t-il en s'adressant à son aîné. Il faut sauver le roi Thror, je te charge de cela. Tu le mèneras à l'extérieur, peu importe ses cris, c'est clair ? »

Thorïn hocha sèchement la tête. Son grand-père pourrait bien hurler et tempêter, il ne le laisserait pas se faire dévorer par le dragon.

« Ton frère et moi allons chercher Dis et votre mère, continua son père. On se rejoindra…

- Non. »

Étonnés par le ton catégorique de Frerïn, les deux nains se tournèrent vers lui. Jamais Thorïn et son père n'avaient vu un air aussi grave sur le visage de celui qu'ils considéraient encore comme un enfant. Où était le Frerïn toujours prompte à rire qu'ils connaissaient ? Et qui était ce prince au port noble et au regard grave qui se tenait devant eux ?

« Non père, reprit le jeune nain. Notre peuple à besoin de vous, vous devez sortir avec lui et le rassurer pour qu'il ne s'éparpille pas. Si nous perdons Erebor, gardons au moins nos gens. Je me charge de Dis et Mère.

- Frerïn, tu n'es pas… Voulut protester Thraïn.

- Mon frère a raison, acquiesça Thorïn, la poitrine gonflée de fierté devant la sagesse de son cadet. Il faut quelqu'un pour garder la tête haute et ne pas laisser notre peuple accablé de peur. Ne vous en faites pas, père, on se retrouvera à l'extérieur. »

Le vieux prince sembla hésiter puis secoua finalement la tête, un rictus de colère sur le visage. Quel choix ce dragon l'obligeait-il à prendre !

« Très bien, céda-t-il. Je vous somme de ne pas prendre de risques, ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses fils. Et quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que je suis fier de vous. »

Il y avait trop d'adieux dans cette phrase au goût de Thorïn. Tout ce passera bien, se promit-il silencieusement. À cet instant, un rugissement surpuissant fit vibrer les murs et la peur repris ses droits dans les yeux de Frerïn.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! S'écria-t-il et attrapant le bras de son frère. Il faut y aller ! »

Le prince lança un dernier regard à son père qui faisait déjà demi-tour puis suivit son cadet au pas de course. Lorsque vint le moment de se séparer, Thorïn arrêta son frère. Celui-ci roula des yeux, impatient et angoissé.

« Attends Frerïn, le pria l'héritier. Je veux que tu saches… »

Thorïn aurait voulut lui dire plein de choses. Un sentiment désagréable s'était logé dans son estomac lorsqu'il courrait derrière son cadet. Il aurait voulut dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fier de lui, mais aucuns de ces mots de franchis ses lèvres.

« Sauves-les, ordonna-t-il à la place. Sauve-les et sortez d'ici sains et saufs, tu as compris ?

- Crois-tu que j'en sois incapable ? Siffla le jeune prince, outré. As-tu si peu confiance en moi qu'il faille que tu le précises ? Mère et Dis n'auront rien, je peux te l'assurer. J'y veillerais moi-même.

- Non, je…

- Sauf si nous continuons à bavarder inutilement bien sûr, reprit-il d'une voix acide. Dans ce cas, je ne peux garantir que j'arriverais à temps.

- Frerïn…

- C'est assez Thorïn ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune nain tourna le dos à son aîné et reprit sa course vers les quartiers royaux. Thorïn soupira avant de reprendre son propre chemin. Frerïn avait tout comprit de travers…

Cette question fut cependant rapidement chassée de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau le rugissement de la bête, plus proche que jamais. L'angoisse écrasa alors son cœur. Arriverait-il à temps pour sauver son grand-père ?

Il déboucha en trombe dans la salle du trône, et aperçut immédiatement le roi, allongé de tout son long à quelques mètres de lui, la main tendue vers l'océan de richesse dans lequel se vautrait le dragon. Le visage de Thorïn se durcît lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Thror. L'avarice l'avait-elle consumé à ce point ? Au point que sa vie même passait après son trésor ? Sans perdre de temps, le prince ce précipita vers son grand-père et lui saisit les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

« Que fais-tu ! S'écria le roi en se débattant. Mon or, mon or !

- Il faut fuir, grand-père ! Rétorqua Thorïn. Le dragon ne mangera pas votre argent. Vous par contre, il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer. Il faut sortir !

- Non ! Laisses-moi mourir ici, dans ma cité, avec mon or. Je ne veux pas fuir ! »

Le prince grogna sous l'effort que lui demandait son étau autour de la poitrine de Thror. Il avait beau être un vieux nain, il n'en restait pas moins très fort. Mais la jeunesse eut raison de l'expérience car Thorïn réussit à entraîner le roi loin de la salle du trône. Après seulement quelques mètres, dès que l'or ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Thror cessa de se débattre et se contenta de suivre son petit-fils, apathique.

Thorïn aimait son grand-père, d'abord parce qu'il était son grand-père mais aussi parce qu'il était son roi. Mais à cet instant, il se demanda très sérieusement s'il n'aurait pas mieux valut que Thror meure auprès de son or. Car que peut attendre le peuple d'un roi qui fait passer sa richesse personnelle avant la sécurité de ses gens ?

Les couloirs étaient emplis de fugitifs. Beaucoup étaient blessés, certains gravement, mais à aucun moment le roi ne releva la tête. Il se fichait bien du mal que le Dragon avait infligé à son peuple, seul le préoccupait son or et son Arkenston. C'est en voyant son grand-père tomber si bas que Thorïn changea d'allégeance. Désormais, pour lui, le roi était son père.

Le dragon sembla satisfait de la place qu'il s'était trouvé car il n'attaqua plus. En revanche il dû beaucoup remuer car plusieurs tremblements de terre secouèrent les murs de la cité avant que le prince et son grand-père n'atteignent le grand Hall. Ils furent plus d'une fois jetés au sol et jamais Thorïn n'avait ressentit un tel soulagement à apercevoir enfin la porte principale.

Mais son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut son père et sa mère qui œuvraient pour leur peuple car nul part, Dis et Frerïn n'étaient visible. La reine Nôris tenait un tout jeune nain contre elle et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils aîné.

« Thorïn ! S'écria-t-elle. Eru soit loué, tu n'as rien ? Mon seigneur ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Thror qui ne répondit pas.

Comme il restait apathique, la reine comprit d'elle-même ce qui n'allait pas et son visage se ferma. Elle non plus ne supportait pas la faiblesse de son monarque. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le prince. Thorïn remarqua que l'enfant, dans les bras de sa mère, scrutait la foule, des larmes plein les yeux. Il devait avoir perdu sa famille.

« Où sont Dis et Frerïn ? Demanda Nôris d'une voix inquiète. Tu ne les as pas aperçut ?

- Frerïn devait venir vous chercher, vous et Dis ! S'exclama l'héritier dont l'estomac se contracta violemment. Vous n'étiez pas avec eux ? »

Devant le teint pâle de sa mère, Thorïn eut soudain envie de vomir. Où pouvaient bien être ses cadets ? Quelque part dans cette immense cité qui brûlait à présent de partout ?

« N'étiez-vous pas avec Dis avant l'attaque du dragon ? Se renseigna-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Elle nous a dit qu'elle serait avec vous !

- Je n'étais pas dans mes appartements lors de l'attaque. Je n'ai pas vu ma fille depuis ce matin, avoua Nôris dont le visage pâle se fermait de seconde en seconde. Pas plus que je n'ai vu Frerïn.

- Par Mahal, ils doivent être en train de vous chercher ! S'alarma Thorïn. Je me charge de les ramener. »

Et sans écouter les protestations de sa mère, le prince fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son frère et sa sœur entre les griffes de cette horrible bête. Car nul doute qu'une fois bel et bien installé, le dragon ne manquerait pas de dévorer les survivants. Telle ne pouvait être la fin de Dis et Frerïn, enfants de Durïn. Mentalement, Thorïn se reprit. Telle ne pouvait être la fin de Dis et Frerïn, les enfants qu'il avait bercé étant petit, ses cadets, son sang, sa famille.

C'est au pas de course que le prince se dirigea vers ce qui jusque-là avait été les appartements royaux. À cette heure ce n'était plus grand chose d'autre que des salles sans dessus dessou, ravagées par les tremblements de la montagne. Thorïn se prépara une torche à la va-vite, conscient que le feu ne pouvait pas avoir atteint toutes les pièces et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas compter sur sa lumière partout. Le dragon semblait s'en donner à cœur joie au cœur de la cité et l'héritier avait du mal à réfréner sa terreur d'être enterré vivant. Il avait toujours vu les murs de pierre d'Erebor comme la plus inviolable des protections, mais à présent, il les voyait plutôt comme la plus dangereuse des prisons. Et si les kilomètres de roches au-dessus de sa tête s'effondraient brusquement ? Aurait-il le temps de s'en apercevoir ? Sa mort serait-elle rapide ou passerait-il de longues heures dans le noir à attendre que le manque d'oxygène fasse son œuvre ? Thorïn n'avait jamais été claustrophobe et voilà qu'il le devenait.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait ralentit le pas, il secoua la tête si fort qu'il perdit presque l'équilibre. Il ne pouvait pas songer à sa propre sécurité alors que son frère et sa sœur étaient peut-être en danger. S'il avait été enfant unique il n'aurait pas put se permettre de risquer ainsi sa vie mais il était l'aîné de trois héritiers potentiels, il avait donc le droit, sinon le devoir, de la sacrifier pour ses cadets. Non, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas le devoir de mourir à leur place. Il était celui qui devait succéder à son père, celui qui avait été élevé pour ça. Pourtant, s'il le fallait, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à donner sa vie pour Dis ou Frerïn – bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui pardonnerait jamais son geste.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la chambre de sa soeur, Thorïn hurla leurs prénoms. En vain. Personne ne répondit et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Une voix résonna alors dans son dos.

« Mon prince, puis-je vous aider ? Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit ?»

L'héritier se retourna d'un bond. Devant lui se tenait Tilim, le fiancé de Dis. Le nain blond, une torche à la main, le regardait avec une inquiétude sincère, quoi que Thorïn sache parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour lui que son vis-à-vis s'en faisait le plus.

« Que faites vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-il sans parvenir à gommer tout à fait l'angoisse de sa voix.

- Je vous ai vu vous éloigner en courant de la porte principale. Et comme je n'apercevais ni le prince Frerïn ni… Ni la princesse Dis, je me suis dis que vous partiez sans doute à leur recherche.

- C'est exact. Mais pourquoi m'avoir suivit ?

- Pour vous soutenir et vous aider si je le puis. Et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, à vous ou au prince Frerïn, c'est surtout pour Dis que je le fais. »

Thorïn ne remarqua même pas que le nain n'avait pas employé son titre pour parler de sa sœur. Il connaissait Tilim et le respectait, autant pour sa bravoure et sa force que pour son honnêteté. Le guerrier blond était quelqu'un d'intègre et – aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux deux princes – il était terriblement amoureux de leur sœur. Et le sentiment était réciproque bien que l'étiquette ne leur permette pas encore de l'exprimer au grand jour. S'il y avait bien une personne dont Thorïn ne pouvait refuser l'aide, il s'agissait de Tilim.

« Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je les appelle mais personne ne m'a encore répondu.

- Avec les rugissements du dragon, il est difficile d'entendre quelque chose, répondit gravement son vis-à-vis.

- Mon frère arrivait de cette direction, indiqua le prince en pointant l'ouest du couloir. Il devait venir chercher ma sœur et la reine.

- En venant des remparts, les appartements de la princesse sont les plus proches, remarqua Tilim.

- Donc il a d'abord dû passer la chercher avant de se rendre chez ma mère.

- Mais connaissant Dis comme nous la connaissons, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'elle n'est pas restée les bras croisés pendant que le dragon ravageait la cité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thorïn grogna à la remarque de son compagnon car il avait tout à fait raison. De par son caractère, Dis n'était pas une naine à attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne la sauver. Non, elle avait plutôt dû se rendre dans les appartements de la reine dès le premier tremblement de terre pour la faire sortir. Mais puisque la reine n'était pas dans ses appartements, pourquoi Dis y serait-elle restée ?

« Dis ne devait pas être dans sa chambre et Frerïn le savait, murmura l'héritier. Elle avait dit, peu de temps auparavant qu'elle serait avec Mère. Elle devait donc déjà se trouver dans ses appartements lorsque la terre a tremblée pour la première fois.

- Et si elle n'est pas sortie pour vous rejoindre…

- Et si mon frère n'est toujours pas revenu…

- C'est donc qu'ils y sont toujours. »

Comme un seul homme – un seul nain en l'occurrence –, les guerriers s'élancèrent dans le couloir. Dans la situation qui était la leur, il n'était pas difficile d'élaborer des centaines de scenario, aussi terribles les uns que les autres, expliquant le retard de Dis et Frerïn. L'un comme l'autre pouvait être blessé, peut-être même mort. Thorïn sentit son estomac se révulser à cette simple idée.

Ils arrivèrent très vite aux appartements de la reine Nôris et poussèrent les battant de bois avec difficulté. Comme dans une bonne partie de la cité, des murs s'étaient effondrés. Le salon était envahi de décombres. Thorïn ne perdit pas de temps et écarta du pied une pierre qui encombrait le passage.

« Frerïn ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix nouée par l'angoisse mais encore assez puissante pour résonner longuement. Dis, vous êtes ici ? »

Du fond des appartements, dans la quatrième chambre, ou peut-être le petit boudoir, une voix s'éleva, emportant le cœur de l'héritier avec lui.

« Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ? Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Tilim et Thorïn ne se jetèrent même pas un regard. C'était la voix du prince qui les avait appelé. Dis avait donc des problèmes. Encombrés par leurs torches mais refusant de s'en séparer, les guerriers entreprirent l'escalade des gravas qui entravaient leur passage. Ils glissaient et perdaient l'équilibre à chaque pas, mais pas un instant ils ne ralentirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre de la reine. Là, Frerïn s'acharnait sur la lourde porte de bois qui séparait cette pièce de la salle d'eau. De toute évidence, celle-ci refusait de céder sous ses coups. Thorïn se précipita près de son frère.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher son soulagement de le voir en vie. Dis est coincée derrière ? Elle va bien ?

- Thorïn ! S'exclama la voix de sa sœur, étouffée par le battant. Une énorme poutre bloque la porte. J'essaye de la dégager mais je ne suis pas assez forte. Je vais réessayer. »

Comme toujours, Dis restait pragmatique. Le prince se demanda vaguement depuis quand il n'avait pas vu sa cadette paniquer mais chassa cette idée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Déjà toute gamine, Dis n'était effrayée par presque rien.

« Je n'ai pas assez de force, déclara Frerïn sans faire le moindre commentaire sur la présence de Tilim. Et… Thorïn, je… »

Lorsque son frère le regarda, le plus vieux fut choqué par sa pâleur.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé Mère… Je ne sais pas si…

- Elle va bien, l'interrompit le prince. Elle n'est pas ici, elle est avec père et grand-père. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune nain hocha simplement la tête, trop occupé par sa tâche pour se permettre d'être soulagé. Tilim se plaça à ses côtés sans un mot et avec l'aide de Thorïn, ils s'escrimèrent à faire bouger la porte. De son côté, Dis tentait de dégager la poutre et au bout de quelques minutes, l'écart entre le battant de bois et le mur fut suffisant pour que la petite naine puisse s'y glisser. Le premier à la toucher fut Frerïn qui lui tendit la main pour la tirer vers lui. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit, ainsi qu'à Thorïn mais le plus étincelant fut pour Tilim. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et le remercia silencieusement d'être venue, lui aussi, la chercher. Les deux princes grimacèrent, jaloux malgré eux de l'affection qu'ils pouvaient voir dans les yeux de leur sœur et qui ne leur était pas destiné. Qui a dit que la tendresse fraternelle était logique ?

Dis était tout échevelée. De la suie maculait son visage et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Thorïn sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Ses cadets n'avaient rien.

« Il faut y aller maintenant, ordonna-t-il en se détournant. Je doute que le dragon ai finit de bouger, et Père et Mère doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

- Grand-père ? Demanda Dis avec inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il…

- Il va bien. »

Le ton amer de son frère dissuada la princesse de poser d'autres questions. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils quittèrent les appartements de la reine, en silence. Thorïn et Frerïn feignaient parfaitement de ne pas voir les mains de Dis et Tilim entrelacées.

Soudain, un rugissement plus fort que tous ceux qu'ils avaient put entendre jusqu'alors résonna dans la montagne. Le bruit était si infernal que les quatre nains furent jetés à genoux. Thorïn plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en criant de douleur, bel et bien persuadé qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Le grondement du dragon fut suivit d'une terrible secousse. Un pan du couloir s'écroula dans un roulement de tonnerre formidable. Une pierre frappa l'héritier au front et il vit le sol tourner autour de lui. Un voile rouge envahis sa vision. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il souffrait de partout.

Prudemment, il remua les membres pour constater qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe mais hormis les quelques points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, rien ne laissait croire à une commotion cérébrale. Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant sa chance. Un cri le ramena alors à la réalité.

« Frerïn ? Frerïn ? »

Thorïn se redressa d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Dis et Tilim ne semblaient pas avoir été atteints par l'éboulement mais son jeune frère restait invisible. Les joues de Dis étaient pâles comme la craie.

« Je ne comprend pas ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Il était juste derrière moi ! Juste-là ! Frerïn, répond ! »

Tremblante, elle tendit la main vers le mur de décombres qui bloquait à présent le couloir. Tout le sang de Thorïn reflua de son visage. Elle devait au contraire comprendre tout à fait. Hagard, le prince chancela. Sa crise de claustrophobie reprit le dessus. Frerïn était là-dessous ? La jeune naine secoua vivement la tête et se précipita vers le mur, pour entreprendre le déblaiement des gravas.

« Venez m'aider ! S'exclama-t-elle avec autorité. Il faut le sortir de là ! Vite, sinon le reste risque de s'effondrer sur nous.

- Dis… »

Thorïn regarda le fiancé de sa cadette pour s'assurer qu'il pensait comme lui. Les lèvres de Tilim étaient pincées et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il avait comprit. Le prince déglutit bruyamment. Il refusait d'y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve car cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant lorsque Tilim s'approcha de Dis pour lui saisir doucement les épaules, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Frerïn était en dessous de toutes ces pierres. Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu.

Les questions que le prince s'était posé quelques temps auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Son frère était-il déjà mort ? Ou agonisait-il lentement, incapable d'aspirer un air salutaire ?

« Thorïn, secoues-toi ! S'écria la princesse à son adresse. Aides-moi donc ! Tilim, cesse cela, tu m'empêches d'aider mon frère !

- Dis, il faut partir, lui ordonna le nain blond d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Frerïn est là-dessous, il faut l'aider ! Thorïn ! »

Incapable de réagir, le prince s'approcha du mur et posa une main sur une roche qui faisait la moitié de sa taille et sans doute le double de son poids. Les blocs étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Si c'était le cas, Frerïn ne mourrait pas étouffé mais broyé, seul, dans l'obscurité. Était-ce possible ? Son petit frère, le plus jeune de leur fratrie, pouvait-il réellement disparaître comme ça, sans un cri ? Le destin d'un nain était de mourir au combat, non dans un éboulement, c'était risible. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Thorïn redressa le visage vers sa sœur et ce qu'elle y lut dû lui faire comprendre car elle recula d'un bond, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, haletante.

« Non… C'est impossible… Pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas… Pas Frerïn… »

Tilim voulut la serrer contre lui mais elle se dégagea vivement. Thorïn n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le nain blond pleurait ou non. Quoi, se sentait-il coupable de la mort du prince ? Peut-être songeait-il avoir manqué à son devoir ? Peut-être désirait-il que sa place et celle de Frerïn eu été échangées ? L'espace d'un instant, Thorïn le désira aussi. Puis l'horreur de cette pensée le frappa plus durement qu'un coup de poing et il comprit l'étendue de ce qu'il venait de perdre. Comme une furie, Dis se jeta sur le mur pour frapper la roche à coup de poings. Des larmes de terreur comme de désespoir ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Frerïn ! Hurlait-elle, proche de l'hystérie. Répond-moi ! »

D'autorité, Tilim enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine ne la jeune naine et la tira en arrière. Elle se débâti comme un diable, hurlant et frappant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

« Lâches-moi, laisses-moi, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Mon petit frère est là-dessous, je ne peux pas le laisser ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là ! Frerïn ! »

Mais son fiancé resta intransigeant. Il l'éloigna le plus qu'il put et Thorïn le suivit en trébuchant. Son corps devait fonctionner par automatisme car il ne songeait plus à rien. Seul l'image du corps écrasé de son jeune frère tournait dans sa tête. N'avait-il pas promis, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il donnerait volontier sa vie pour celle de son cadet, s'il le fallait ? Et voilà que Frerïn mourrait ? Le hasard, la vie, la mort, étaient-ils tous cruels ? Thorïn ne savait pas qui maudire. Les larmes intarissables qui dévalaient ses joues n'avaient pas de destinataires pour l'instant. Et malgré ses pleurs, il ne parvenait pas à se persuader de la réalité de la situation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit sa sœur évanouie dans les bras de Tilim et, plus tard, les larmes et les gémissements de désespoirs de ses parents qu'il en saisit l'ampleur.

Frerïn était mort. Jamais plus son frère ne forgerait d'armes, jamais il ne connaîtrait un champ de bataille. Jamais plus il ne rirait, ne sourirait. Jamais plus il se disputerait avec Dis, jamais plus Thorïn ne pourrait lui faire de compliments. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient rires tous les trois, jamais ils ne connaîtraient le futur qu'ils auraient dû forger ensemble. Sa vie venait de s'achever brutalement, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y soit préparé. Tout ça à cause du dragon. Enfin le prince sut contre qui diriger la rancœur, la colère, le désespoir. Le dragon avait tué Frerïn, fils de Thraïn, enfant de Durin.

La haine de Thorïn à l'égard de cette bête ne connaîtrait jamais d'égal. Jamais.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

« Les enfants… La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui, déclara le roi d'une voix douce, comme s'il craignait de la briser.

- Mais vous ne nous avez pas raconté ce qu'il était arrivé à votre frère, protesta Fili.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il est mort en héros ! S'exclama Kili avec un grand sourire.

- Tous ceux qui sont morts à Erebor ce jour-là sont des héros, les garçons, ne l'oubliez pas, murmura Dis depuis son fauteuil. Il y a d'autres façons d'être héroïque que de mourir l'épée à la main. »

Thorïn se demanda si cette réflexion était véritablement adressée aux enfants où si, officieusement, il en était le destinataire. Sa sœur pouvait-elle savoir à quel point il avait souffert de la mort silencieuse et sans honneur de son cadet ? Il n'en avait pourtant parlé à personne.

« Kili, Fili, allez jouer, ordonna-t-il sans quitter sa cadette des yeux. Je suis sûr qu'Ori et Gimli seront ravis de vous voir.

- Bien, mon oncle. » Acquiescèrent les princes.

Sans demander leur reste, ils disparurent. Cette histoire morbide les intéressait moins que leurs jeux avec leurs cousins. Heureusement. Thorïn s'approcha alors de sa sœur et s'accroupit devant elle. Les joues de la princesse étaient humides mais ses lèvres souriaient.

« Il te manque ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Chaque jour de ma vie, répondit le roi en lui saisissant les mains avec douceur. Mais je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas me voir me morfondre.

- Oh non, il détesterait ça. » Admit Dis avec un petit rire.

La seconde suivant, elle fondait en larme. Thorïn l'attira tendrement dans ses bras, incapable lui aussi de contenir sa douleur. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas parlé de Frerïn ensemble ? Jamais, se rendit-il compte. Était-ce possible ? Thorïn comprenait à présent qu'ils n'avaient fait que fuir ces souvenirs. Fuir comme des lâches la seul chose qui leur restait de Frerïn. Étaient-ils tous les deux idiots au point de nier la douleur qui les rendait plus proche qu'aucun frère et sœur ? Dis se reprit et le repoussa doucement. Thorïn déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu sais, souffla-t-elle, presque douloureusement. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je regrette la façon dont je me comportais avec lui. J'étais odieuse, tout le temps. Je ne crois pas lui avoir jamais dis « je t'aime ».

- Oh si, tu lui as dis, des centaines de fois. C'est la culpabilité qui te donne l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais fait assez. Mais je t'assure, Dis, que tu étais et reste une sœur admirable.

- On ne cessait jamais de se battre…

- C'était comme cela que vous exprimiez votre affection. Chaque pique que vous vous lanciez, chaque boutade était une façon détournée d'exprimer votre attachement. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, Frerïn savait que tu l'aimais. Et il t'aimait également, plus que tout. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai du mal à y croire…

- Cela t'aiderait si je te racontais à quel point il était jaloux de Tilim ?

- Jaloux de Tilim ? »

La voix de Dis était septique mais Thorïn y décela une pointe d'amusement. Un sourire mouillé fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh oui, tu n'imagines même pas. Il le traitait de tous les noms et refusait de lui accorder la moindre qualité. Il en devenait aveugle. »

La princesse étouffa un rire et Thorïn l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Moi ce que je regrette le plus, c'est qu'il soit partit en pensant que je ne lui faisait pas confiance, avoua-t-il. Notre dernière conversation en tête a tête ne s'est terminée qu'en catastrophe. Je ne suis parvenue qu'à lui donner des ordres alors que j'aurais voulut lui dire combien je l'aimais.

- Aujourd'hui, il ne faut plus penser à ça, murmura Dis. Le passé est le passé et nous connaissons assez notre frère pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Ce sont nos propres reproches que nous nous adressons par sa bouche. C'est toi qui as raison Thorïn, Frerïn nous aimait, nous le savons. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en douter. »

Le roi hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord. Il ne devait pas douter.

Frerïn était leur frère, même dans la mort. Et jamais personne n'avait été meilleur frère que lui. De quel droit doutait-on _d'un frère plus loyal que la vie et plus sûr que la mort ?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Donc, voilà. Ouai, je sais c'est encore déprimant. Je suis désolée ^^' En tout cas merci d'avoir lut jusque là et n'oubliez pas de commenter, les reviews sont ma seule rémunération ! :)**

**Zoubi et à la prochaine !**


End file.
